brothers_of_war_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Godzilla (Central Universe)
The Godzilla in the Central Universe of the Brothers Of War Multiverse is the most powerful of the Earth’s Brothers Of War. He is a very powerful monster with a dark past and a bright future. He is also the most powerful Godzilla incarnation in the entire Multiverse, with the only exceptions being the Titan Universe incarnation of Godzilla Earth, the Spacegodzilla of the Central Universe, and the Central Universe's Godzilla Earth Trio. His family was killed by a Jirass in the early 20th century, and he was raised by a Gomora. Since then, he has lost his adoptive father and triumphed over Jirass, alongside many other foes. He is also one of the founding members of Monsters United, a group of Earthborn monsters that have fought against many threats to humanity. History Origins TBA Pre-Main Storyboard Interactions between Godzilla and Humanity 1954 The first Godzilla attack in history, Godzilla was first spotted by natives of Odo Island in the north Pacific Ocean. When several ships were sunk nearby, Odo Island was investigated by the JSDF. After natives mentioned a giant, upright Gojirasaurus Maximus, the top predator of the Island, the JSDF conducted a search for the superfauna. Little did the JSDF know what they were getting the entirety of human civilization into. When the search was conducted, the older brother of Daisuke Serizawa, Genki Serizawa, the captain of a Japanese submarine, was in the sub who found him: Godzilla. After alerting the other search vessels, he ordered his crew to attack: the first major mistake in the history of mankind's battles against Kaiju. Godzilla was awoken from his slumber by the torpedos, and with a force like nothing humanity had seen before, the sub was destroyed by Godzilla's atomic breath. After the attack on Odo Island, Godzilla went to Japan. It left only a sea of fire and rubble in its rampage across Tokyo. Some people considered what happened next mercy, some considered it the ultimate intimidation, most never lived to see it: Godzilla returned to the ocean from which it came. 1964 An entire decade of fear followed the dreaded date in 1954 of Godzilla's first attack. No one knew if it would strike again; no one knew if it could be stopped; no one knew if it was waiting for the world to be weak for it to decide to strike again. Regardless, when Infant Island was discovered near Odo Island in February of 1964, the general public of every country with a coastline on the Pacific Ocean was dreading the idea of Godzilla's almost definite return from an island near where it had been first discovered. When the JSDF heard of a Japanese cargo ship being sunk near Infant Island, they once again started an investigation. Finding out the island was inhabited by native people, much to the difference in the prior-belief, the investigation group was shown to a cave, which seemed to be carved out, and had two obviously man-made walls at its deepest point. They quickly realized the larger wall had a single word written in countless languages all over it: "Mothra". The other wall had a cave painting, showing a moth being worshiped by humans. Confused, the group left the cave. When they exited they were led to a path. When they reached the end of the path, they were shown an enormously monolithic cave, which had been turned into a place of worship. At the opposite side, there was a massive, colorful egg. Soon after, the natives allowed them to enter a small room. This was when humanity first met Mothra's priests: the Shobijin. The Shobijin were twin women, dressed mirroring each other, and only a few inches tall, yet they were clearly fully grown. They talked of Mothra's ancient origins, and told the group that the egg was her soon-to-hatch twin children. After being allowed to leave, the group asked about the sunken ship. The Shobijin said that it was not the natives' doing, and the group assumed Godzilla had something to do with it. When they returned to Japan, it became apparent Godzilla had returned. The JSDF was still incapable of harming the beast, and matters only became worse with Godzilla's first use of his Nuclear Pulse. After Godzilla used his nuclear pulse, Mothra's children had arrived. While fighting Godzilla, the young Moths had barely managed to wrap Godzilla in their silk. They then used their silk to form their cocoons. The next morning, the now Imago moths flew Godzilla out to sea, proving Godzilla could be defeated. 1973 Nine years after the battle with Mothra, Godzilla began his first several month-long attack on humanity. March 1973 First being spotted heading for the mainland of Asia, Godzilla was bombarded by a fleet of Soviet Union jets. Godzilla was quick to destroy the fleet, and continued his way towards land. Upon reaching the shoreline, Godzilla was bombarded again, but the jets' efforts were in vain. Heading inland, Godzilla destroyed many small towns before eventually setting foot on the Indian subcontinent. He then disappeared into the Arabian Sea. April 1973 Godzilla then reappeared off the Northeastern coast of Egypt, near the city of Alexandria. In Alexandria, the death toll of Godzilla's rampage was raised to nearly 4.9 Million. Heading westwards, Godzilla was confronted by countless armed forces, but despite their efforts, they were incapable of stopping Godzilla in its rampage. After reaching the Atlantic coastline of Africa in Mauritania, Godzilla disappeared into the Atlantic Ocean. June 1973 Two months after disappearing into the Atlantic, Godzilla showed up in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, where his rampage's death toll in the Americas rose to 5.8 Million. He then headed inland towards Bolivia, where he was met with another group of armed forces. After annihilating Bolivia's militia, Godzilla changed course, heading towards Central America. July 1973 After reaching Central America, Godzilla changed course again, disappearing into the Pacific Ocean. About two weeks later, Godzilla reappeared in San Diego, California, where his rampage's death toll in the Americas (both in South and North America) raised to 6.75 Million. Heading North, Godzilla reached San Francisco, California. There, his rampage's death toll raised to just under 7 Million. August 1973 After reaching Los Angeles, Godzilla was confronted by the US Armed Forces. When the air force dropped an absurd amount of Bunker Buster bombs, of which the total force of the collective bombs was estimated to be almost a forth of the Castle Bravo nuclear bomb, all onto a single, small region of Godzilla's back, near the base of his neck, almost forming a weak-spot, Godzilla finally retreated. This was the first successful attack on Godzilla via human weaponry. 1975 Two series of Godzilla sightings are reported in mainland Japan, but are quickly dismissed as rumor. 1984 Godzilla returned again in 1984, when he fought the JSDF's new, Anti-Kaiju super weapon, specifically known as the Super X. Unable to destroy the jet at first, due to its special alloy, Godzilla was eventually knocked unconscious. He was then awoken by a direct strike from lightning in the ongoing storm overhead. Charged with excess energy, Godzilla destroyed the Super X with his Spiral Atomic Breath. 1995 In 1995, Godzilla was found near Antarctica. In an attempt to end the fear of Godzilla's presence, a large group of military organizations from several countries across the globe dropped 126 Hydrogen bombs on Godzilla in Antarctica. The strongest of said bombs yielded a force of 100 Megatons, while the weakest was just under 90 Megatons, resulting in an overall force of 24,570 Megatons. Despite this, Godzilla remained unharmed, and the jets retreated. After the jets retreated, Godzilla would remain unseen until 2008. 2008 Less than a year after Ultraman Mebius and Ultraman Hikari returned to Earth to fight the Armored Darkness, the first four Ultra Brothers, specifically Ultraman, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack, and Ultraman Ace, were sent to Earth after the Space Garrison detected the presence of Godzilla for the first time in their History. At first, the Space Garrison had thought he was another of Alien Empera's underlings, but after they first fought Godzilla, the Ultras were proven wrong. Godzilla's intelligence was surely enough to work for Empera, but upon use of a psychic attack from Ultraseven, Godzilla's memory showed no sign of influence or even memory of the emperor. After Godzilla defeated all four Ultras in Japan, they retreated to their human hosts and forms to save themselves from being drained of energy in Earth's atmosphere. When Godzilla was reported heading for Osaka, Japan, they transformed back to their Ultra forms. They quickly took Godzilla to the moon in an attempt to avoid collateral damage. However, Godzilla still proved to be far too much of a foe for the Ultras, even managing to still breathe despite the lack of breathable air for an earthbound creature. In a desperate attempt to finish the mission, the Ultras fired their finishers at each others' finishers, creating the energy beam known as the Grand Spark. Unfathomably, Godzilla deflected the beam with the palm of his hand, rendering the Ultras incapable of defeating him. As the Ultras left, Godzilla launched himself off the moon with a his atomic breath and successive nuclear pulses, returning to Earth. Interactions between Godzilla and Humanity during the Main Storyboard Godzilla vs Shin Godzilla: Battle for the Crown TBA Godzilla 4: The Chaos Imperial TBA Godzilla: Prince Of The Night TBA Godzilla 2: The Real King TBA Godzilla 3: The Mechanical Doppleganger TBA Profile Godzilla is very powerful in comparison to the majority of the Earth's other monsters in the Central Universe. He has proven to be very strong, and has killed, not one, but two sons of King Ghidorah the First. Forms - Burning Godzilla= Stats * Height: 100 Meters * Length: 345 Meters * Shoulder Width: 37 Meters Abilities *Atomic Breath: Godzilla's signiture attack, it is a beam of highly-concentrated, atomically-superheated, radioactive energy, fired from his mouth. As Burning Godzilla, its default version is pushed up into a slightly weaker version of the Red Hyper Spiral Atomic Breath. **Super Red Hyper Spiral Atomic Breath: A stronger variant of the original Red Hyper Spiral Atomic Breath, it is capable of severely harming very powerful opponents in fewer uses. It was originally used to kill Grand King Ghidorah I. ***Infinite Red Hyper Spiral Atomic Breath: Godzilla's most powerful attack across both his forms. It is capable of not only burning through Bagan's skin with micro precision in a split second, not to mention killing the Chaos Imperial in one shot, but also causing Dehanatis to physically bleed, making Godzilla the only member of Monsters United to achieve such a feat without much help. *Nuclear Pulse: A pulse of mostly Electro-Nuclear energy, capable of not only freeing Godzilla from the grasp of an opponent, but also ripping through the materials around him. As Burning Godzilla, it is usually capable of destroying opponents much more durable than himself in only a few uses, as shown when he fought Bagan after becoming Burning Godzilla in his fight with the Chaos Imperial. *Energy Absorption and Projection: Godzilla has immense capabilities in the use of energy to help him. When he absorbs energy, usually nuclear or electric, he becomes stronger, and can sometimes be brought out of a coma-like state in seconds, awaking him. He can also project energy he absorbs, regardless of the nature of the energy, to allow himself to shoot energy streams from the dorsal spikes on his back, energize his claws, and even revive others of his kind. *Durability: Godzilla is a very, very durable monster. He can withstand the tremendous force of 126 Atomic Bombs at once, the Grand Spark energy beam when it was used against him by Ultraman, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack, and Ultraman Ace, and even higher forces. In fact, he actually absorbed the force and energy of the assault that dropped 126 Hydrogen Bombs on him in Antarctica in 1995, and deflected the Grand Spark with the palm of his hand when it was used against him in 2008. As Burning Godzilla, he is far more durable, and can withstand much more extensive forces. *Regeneration: Godzilla can regenerate from most wounds in a max of just a few minutes. This regeneration is often considered one of Godzilla's most effective abilities, due to the simple fact the only times it isn't extremely quick is when the attack that wounded him is able to gradually disintegrate matter, making it so that his regeneration has to fight off the disintegrating effects. As Burning Godzilla, this ability works even quicker. **Adaptation: When Godzilla's body has no wounds, his regeneration will turn into a "Hyper-Active Adaptation" ability that will allow him to evolve past weaknesses. As Burning Godzilla, this ability works even quicker. *Amphibious Nature: TBA *Tail Whip: TBA *Molecular Superheating Aura: Just like in his normal form, Godzilla's body is surrounded in a superheated aura capable of melting molecules. However, as Burning Godzilla, it is capable of melting entire skyscrapers into liquid matter in seconds. Weaknesses * Over-Absorption: If Godzilla absorbs too much radiation as Burning Godzilla, his body can become unstable, and he will start to melt into the soil, and release the excess energy in a massive energy pulse with such force he can destroy massive regions of a continent. However, this does not usually include his body being completely destroyed, so, thanks to his regeneration, he can return to his normal state. However, this means that it can be a major weakness, because he will be forced out of energy in a single blast, so if the blast doesn't destroy an opponent, Godzilla will be in a weaker state. }} Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju Category:Brothers Of War Category:Kaiju (Central Universe)